1. Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure relates to a liquid crystal display device, and more particularly to a liquid crystal display device with a simplified configuration.
2. Description of the Related Art
Liquid crystal display (LCD) devices are widening their application fields as a result of their features, such as their light weight, slimness, low driving voltage, and so on. This trend is evident in the ways in which the LCD devices have been applied to office automation equipment, audio equipment, video equipment, and more. The LCD device controls a transmitting amount of light on the basis of image signals applied to a plurality of control switches, in order to display a picture.
The LCD device, which is not self-luminescent, includes a backlight unit irradiating light on the rear surface of an LCD panel in which a picture is displayed. The backlight unit is classified as either an edge type or a direct type in accordance with the disposition of its light source.
The edge type backlight unit includes a light source which is disposed in a position corresponding to one side of the LCD panel. Also, the edge type backlight unit irradiates light emitted from the light source onto the entire surface of the LCD panel using a light guide panel. On the other hand, the direct type backlight unit includes a plurality of light sources arranged opposite the rear surface of the LCD panel. These plural light sources apply light directly to the rear surface of the LCD panel. The direct type backlight unit has a higher brightness and a wider luminescent surface than the edge type backlight unit because it employs a plurality of light sources. In addition, this backlight unit can become larger in size corresponding to the increased size of the LCD device. In view of these points, direct type backlight units are widely used in LCD devices.
The direct type backlight unit included in a related art LCD device is configured to include a plurality of light sources arranged at fixed intervals on the rear surface of an LCD panel. The direct type backlight unit further includes a diffusion plate and optical sheets sequentially disposed to diffuse and converge light over the plurality of light sources.
To rectify this, the related art LCD device must be configured to include a plurality of components forming the backlight unit and a panel guider which supports the LCD panel and is secured to the backlight unit. As such, the related art LCD device has a complicated configuration, and it is very difficult to keep slim.